


celebration

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “You’re both being shady ass fuckers. Stop it.” Yuri makes sure he’s standing up over Yuuri and Victor, which is easy to do when they’re both flopped on the couch, relaxing after their morning jog with Makkachin.





	celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Porting tumblr ficlets before it implodes.

“You’re both being shady ass fuckers. Stop it.” Yuri makes sure he’s standing up over Yuuri and Victor, which is easy to do when they’re both flopped on the couch, relaxing after their morning jog with Makkachin.

“What did we do this time?” Yuuri asks, eyes still closed.

“You let me sleep in. You never let me sleep in.” Yuri hasn’t changed out of the well worn t-shirt he went to sleep in but he never put his shorts back on after last night. He had groped around till he had found something that passed for underwear and ended up with Yuuri’s pants.

They both give him a good eyeful at the love bites on his thighs, the way he’s obviously not wearing anything under them, and Yuri fights against suggesting another round till he gets the answer to his question.

“That’s a lie. Yuuri would let you sleep all day,” Victor says, his voice a little muffled from where he’s happily squished in between the couch and Yuuri. He’s looks so disgustingly pleased and Yuri wants to wrench him out. “I’m the one who has to wake you both up.”

“I have an alarm, you know,” Yuuri protests but there’s no energy behind it.

“I knew I should have woken you up,” Victor says but he props himself up, still way too content. “We didn’t get to celebrate your Worlds win since we had to go back to Japan so quick for the King Ice Planet shows. So we decided to celebrate when we came back to Russia!”

“Well you did a shitty job. I woke up all alone,” Yuri says, hands crossed and face turned away as if he was angry. He’s mostly just fighting off a smile because these two dumbasses know him so well and goddammit he’s looking forward to the rest of the day. They’ve got more planned, he can tell, and he can’t wait to see it.

Yuuri and Victor look at one another then jump up and each grab one of Yuri’s arms. Yuri yells at them to get off but they only laugh as they deposit him back onto the bed and wrap themselves around him.

“Redo,” Victor chants and Yuuri muffles his laugh into Yuri’s neck, sending a pleasant full body tingle through him.

“Stupid. You’ve both dumb,” Yuri says but he’s settling into their warmth, bracketed on both sides by nothing but love and comfort. He could start purring right now if someone stroked him. But he still startles when Yuuri slides a hand under his pants.

“Good morning,” he says, low and seductive. “Congratulations.”

Before he can respond Victor tilts his face towards him and kisses him. Yuri moans into it and pushes back into Yuuri’s body. This is a much more fitting way to wake up.


End file.
